1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to button mounting structures for car audio systems and, more particularly, to a button mounting structure for car audio systems, which is configured so that a locking protrusion of a front panel engages with a locking recess of a button to prevent undesirable movement of the button, thus being involved in only the function of preventing the undesirable movement of the button without participating in the operation of the button, therefore improving the impression quality of the car audio systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plurality of buttons for selecting a mode of a car audio system and controlling a function of the car audio system, including a volume knob that controls a volume of the car audio system, is provided on a front panel which is mounted to the front of the car audio system.
When the buttons provided on the front panel are pushed by a pushing force, the mode of the car audio system is selected or the function of the car audio system is controlled. Further, after the mode has been selected or a predetermined function has been controlled, the pushing force is released. Thereby, the mode selection or the function control of the car audio system is completed.
A conventional button mounting structure for car audio systems is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view to show the conventional button mounting structure for car audio systems, and FIG. 2 is an enlarged exploded perspective view of the button mounting structure of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional button mounting structure for car audio systems includes a button 10 and a front panel 20. The button 10 includes a pushing unit 11, a locking piece 12, and connecting parts 13. The pushing unit 11 has a pushing part 11a which protrudes forwards and a frame 11b which is provided behind the pushing part 11a to extend outward from the pushing part 11a The locking piece 12 is provided above the pushing unit 11 and is spaced apart from the pushing unit 11 by a predetermined interval, with locking recesses 14 formed on both sides of the locking piece 12. The connecting parts 13 serve to connect the locking piece 12 to the pushing unit 11. Further, the front panel 20 includes an opening 21a, support plates 23, and fitting ribs 24. The opening 21a accommodates the pushing part 11a therein. The support plates 23 function to support upper and lower surfaces of the locking piece 12. The fitting ribs 24 are provided between the support plates 23.
In such a construction, the fitting ribs 24 are provided between the support plates 23, thus defining a locking groove 22. The locking piece 12 is fitted into the locking groove 22 to be held in the locking groove 22. A housing 30 is mounted to a rear surface of the button 10 to support the button 10.
In this case, when the button 10 is combined with the front panel 20, an insert depth of the button 10 is limited by the recesses 14.
In order to enhance the impression quality of the car audio system when the button is pushed to operate the car audio system, the button must be designed not to undesirably move from a predetermined position. According to the conventional button mounting structure for the car audio system, the length and width of the locking piece of the button or the length and width of the locking groove of the front panel are adjusted to prevent the undesirable movement of the button. In other words, a gap between the button and a button holding structure of the front panel is adjusted to prevent undesirable movement of the button. However, such a method is problematic in that much experience and know-how are required.
Further, it is very difficult to adjust the gap between the locking piece of the button and the locking groove engaging with the locking piece.
In the conventional button, a hinge point, horizontal movement, and depth of recesses of the locking piece must be controlled. As such, since the locking piece has many functions and therefore many design considerations, maintenance and design of the button and the front panel are difficult.